The Three Nights of Gambit
by Naia-Xanthe
Summary: Gambit has 3 strange and wonderfully filled nights over the space of a few months. He encounters love and uncovers the truth about a past romance.


**A/N- This is my first fan fiction story. I do not own any of the characters to be used in this tale and I shall be creating my own storyline. Also I'm changing the story about how Gambit and Rouge first got together. A big thanks to Marvel for creating the X-Men! I've also inserted my own character. Feel free to comment and give me any pointer if I've gotten anything wrong. Thank-you!**

_The Three Nights of Gambit_

Night One

He ran through the alley ways, determined to disappear. They were hot on his feet. He couldn't be caught. Sweat fell across his tanned face, his brown hair flowing fiercely behind him. Gambit shot round a corner so quick he almost fell. He used his staff to steady him. They were so close now. Up ahead were a couple of protruding boulders built into the sides of a Las-Vegas hotel. He would regret destroying them but it was the only way. Once past the hotel he slammed his staff against the wall and kinetic energy raced through, dislodging the huge lumps of stone. These blocked the path and his pursuers.

A door to a casino lay some feet ahead. He slipped in quietly, finally relieved he could stop running. He sat at a Poker table, joining the game easily. After 4 games he had one just over half a million dollars, a house in southern California and chain-business that dealt with platinum watches. Remy LeBeau smiled quietly to himself. Generosity streamed through his blood that night so he gave the house and businesses back but he kept the money.

Shouts filled the casino and panic soon followed. They had found him after all this time. How? How could they have? He never left a trace. He got up to leave but someone grabbed hold of his shoulders, forcing him to stay seated. An ice cold wind surrounded his feet and sure enough they were stuck to the floor.

"You found me. You sure did take your god damn time. Logan, I thought you said these kids were good."

The man holding him down looked at him.

"They almost had you at several points LeBeau, I sure say that was good enough."

Remy laughed and Logan couldn't help but join him. Bobby and John sat down across from them. John melted the ice that Bobby had used to keep Gambit in place.

"Thank-you very much."

"No problem."

The casino faded leaving Gambit, Wolverine and the students in the bare training room. Gambit turned to the kids.

"Today's practice went better then the previous weeks but it isn't as good as it should be. You should always remember the power you're the mutant your chasing has, unless this isn't present in your knowledge. All a mutant needs is a good opportunity. I came across five before we reached the hotel. I could have taken any one of them but I ignored them in hope you would think ahead. In real life the mutant will take the first opportunity they get. I want you to think about what I've said and I want you to display your ideas tomorrow, here in the training room where I shall be your target again."

Gambit turned his back on the students and left the room. Logan caught up with him and they talked about the new training scheme that Storm had set up. They had been playing it through for the past month and half. Slow progress was being made but not enough in the long run. Kitty, Rouge, Bobby, John, Warren, Piotr and Theresa walked past, chatting and talking tactics about the next days training lesson. Rouge looked back round at Gambit and smiled. Bobby gained back her attention, unaware of her past.

"If you don't mind me asking LeBeau but what the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure if I should say to be fair Logan."

"Up to you. I just hope nothing dodgy is going on."

"We used to be lovers…."

Logan stopped in his tracks and stared at Remy with a quizzical eye. His expression changed from shock to surprise.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"When?"

"Back before her mutant power revealed itself. She had gone on a trip to Vegas with some of her school friends. They were all giddy, excited, unaware of the trouble they could easily get into with the sleaze of the casinos and bars. Marie caught my eye. Her brown hair perfectly matched her slightly tanned skin and her eyes, so round, so beautiful. I felt the need to protect her from the moment I first saw her. One night I was being particularly brutal on the poker table at the Luxor. A bunch of cocky business men thought they could beat me and trick me out of all the money I'd taken previously, how wrong they were. Marie walked into the room with her friends. It was clear by the look on their faces that they had never been to a casino before. I left the game, with my winnings, and casually approached them.

"Good evening ladies. First time in Las Vegas?"

She replied, "Yeah, it's all quite dauntin' but fun all the same."

Marie wore a baby blue dress, it clung to her like nothing I'd seen before. It stopped just above her knee. Unlike her friends her shoes were flats which made me admire her more. She was sensible but knew how to have a good time. I showed them around all the games, saying which were the good and bad. They thanked me and went off to take their chances on the slots. She remained behind for only a moment.

"My names Marie."

"Remy LeBeau my lady," I replied as I took off my hat to bow. She smiled at this and I couldn't help but think how beautiful that smile was. Over the next week we met up a few more times. Our romance bloomed and carried on a few months to follow. Sometimes she came to me and other times I came to her. But then she disappeared. Didn't hear from her for months. She sent me a letter saying that she had become something that I wouldn't be able to deal with and that we couldn't continue our relationship. Turns out she found her mutant power. I should have told her that I was a mutant but it's too late to be thinking of 'what ifs' now."

"Sounds like you still love her."

"Some part of me does but she's the past now. She's got Bobby. She's happy."

"You're a good man Remy, not many would let her go like that so easily."

"Logan, a part of me knows that she isn't the one but she was a good person to have in my life."

"Now you're just getting soppy. Stop before you lose your manhood!"

They laughed and left the underground base.

Night Two

Gambit found a bar in the streets of Manhattan. He took as seat in one of the more darker corners, wanting cover and privacy. Recounting his past with Logan wasn't the best thing he could have done because the memories flooded his mind. The feel of Rouges skin against his own, the smell of her hair, the sound of her laugh. He let out a long sigh. The small glass of white rum wasn't taking it's usual effect.

Over at the bar a woman with lagoon blue hair asked the barman for a dark rum & coke and a double white rum. Something about her was different. It wasn't that her hair was blue or that she was buying two drinks when there was only one of her. She seemed to glow in a peculiar way. Then to his surprise she walked straight over to him. She ignored the signs that he wanted to be alone. She placed the white rum down in front of me.

"Excuse me miss, I think you may have the wrong table."

"I don't think so Gambit. I think I have the right one and also, you look like you need the drink."

"Do I know you? I don't owe you money do I?"

"No, you don't owe me money and no you don't know me. The name's Luciana Elena Nerina Dei'Zotti. Why my parents had to give me so many names I don't know. Just call me Ana, everybody does."

"You don't sound Italian."

"Why should I? Just because my name is? I was born in Firenze but my parents moved us to America when I was two. Never had a chance to pick up any accent. Do know the language though but I'm unwilling to speak any for your amusement. We have to talk about other matters anyway."

"Whoa, you're moving to fast. Hold up a second. The world isn't going to end so quickly. How do you know my name?"

"I've heard of you. And of Wolverine. I read a file on your attack of Colonel William Stryker's mutant-testing base. Very impressive if I do say so myself."

"I didn't attack, I just got Logan there is all."

"You still played your part."

"All of this is feeling very official."

"Is it? I don't mean it to be. I just felt your aura from a few miles away and thought you may need company."

"What the-"

"I must explain myself. I'm a mutant, just like you. I'm not sure what fancy name you'd give my power. I can feel out people's aura's. Yours is clouded with confusion at the moment. Bless you. I can also heal minor injuries but I'm training myself to heal major ones too."

"Sounds like a good mutation to have. I've got kinetic energy, which I guess you know. It has its uses. Answer me one question Ana, what are you doing here?"

"Honestly? I'm here in New York to find an old teacher of mine, Professor Charles Xavier. I know you know where he is and I was hoping you would take me to him. If you have any suspicions you can call him first. I'm also here to heal you. I know this may sound crazy because you have nothing physical."

"The crazy just keeps on coming doesn't it. I can't exactly drive back."

"Then I'll drive. I've only had the one drink. You can call along the way."

Ana checked out and it seemed Xavier was happy to see her. Remy found Scott in the games room playing snooker. He joined him and began talking about his very strange day.

"This feeling you got about Luciana, what was it like?"

"Strange, came from deep within me. Jeez, if Logan was here he would say I was losing my manhood."

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know about love and feelings."

"Funny word to say.. Love."

"I think you love her."

"I've only just met her!"

"Ha-ha, my friend, spend some time with her and you will soon see. It's just how me and Jean began."

Weeks past and Remy and Logan continued Storms training scheme. Ana was incorporated into it; meaning her talents could be tested and lessons could step up a notch. Xavier watched over some of the sessions, pleased with the progress. July rolled on and it was almost time for the summer exam which Storm would set up. A lot of students panicked and went to Remy for advice. His days were filled with worried students, Ana and Rum. As each night came he grew more tired to continue with drinking and chilling out playing snooker.

Night Three 

One particularly warm Thursday night Remy fell back onto his bed just after a rather cold shower. His mind was full of crazy emotions and unusual feelings. He ran his fingers through his wet brown hair, breathing slowly. A knock came on the door and not to his surprise it was Ana. She came in without any permission and sat next to him. 

"You could feel my aura right?"

"Yes, but I just know you. All this training is taking it's toll. You need to take some time off, or just chill out."

"I have no time for that. All the kids are worried that they're going to fail. How Logan is coping I don't know."

"Just one night is all you need to calm your body and soul down and I think I know just what to do. Close your eyes."

"What? What are you going to do to me and why are you taking my towel away?"

"Shhh."

Ana threw the towel off the bed leaving Remy completely naked. He put his full trust in her. She kissed him so slight he thought he imagined it. The kiss soon deepened and he felt the skin of her inner thighs on his own. He relaxed into the situation and kissed back, wrapping his hands around her waist, running his fingers across her body. She let out a sigh and pressed closer to him. The kisses moved from the lips to the neck, filling each touch with more fire. He became one with her, triggering his kinetic energy, making them both buzz and blush. Their breathing became heavy, moans left their bodies and all tension died away. Remy was at peace with himself for the first time in an age. Ana was his one.


End file.
